


Exasperated Moose

by Constellations_Of_Thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imagine., M/M, Mild Smut, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, Stand Alone, Stupid characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellations_Of_Thoughts/pseuds/Constellations_Of_Thoughts
Summary: Cas has been avoiding Dean and Sammy is sO DONE!





	Exasperated Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my very first post... hope you like it...  
> Happy Reading!

"Damn it Cas!”  
Yelled Dean as Cas zapped off the bunker.  
This was not the first time it had happened. In fact, Cas often ran away at the sight of dean these days. Before last week, he would only zap out at the prospect of being alone with dean. These days however he could only be seen when the boys were in trouble. Somehow, Dean felt responsible… and hurt……and who wouldn’t be if their….. friend.. was angry or pained because of them. Just now, actually, his guardian angel zapped out in the middle of a conversation with Sam, which they were having only because Dean was bathing.  
He sighed

“So what about the smell of the corpse was off?”  
“Is that what you want to ask?” Sam looked exasperated but Dean couldn’t afford to wallow in self pity any more than he already had today while people died around them.  
“Yeah?” So he decided to act oblivious- as always.  
“Dean… He’s been avoiding you for months now. Its awkward between us too, lately”  
“Yeah, I noticed ” nonchalance was the mantra.  
“DEAN! You need to talk to him! The case can wait! In fact, I’d rather do this alone until the two of you make up; bUT By the time I finish this case, Cas should be acting normal.”  
Sighing, Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine! I’ll talk to him but if he doesn’t want to talk to me, not my fault okay?”  
Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes right back at Dean as he stormed out of the bunker.  
Now everyone was walking out on Dean.

It had been about an hour after his talk with Sam that dean finally gathered the courage to pray to Castiel.  
“Cas, this is important. We need to talk. Please. Just this once… it’s about Sam… and… uh…  
“Hello, Dean”  
“Oh, hey Cas. Uh… so Sam yelled at me today and stormed off… and… why have you been avoiding me?”  
“For a reason” he squinted  
“What reason?”  
“What does this have anything to do with Sam?” he squinted harder  
“He said he wouldn’t let me hunt until we started talking to each othER DON’T ZAP OUT ON ME, please, Cas”  
Cas zapped right back in.  
“Okay, Dean. What do you want to talk about?” But Cas wasn’t talking. He was politely present in the conversation. His eyes were fixed on the floor. In fact they had been right from the moment he appeared in the room.  
“You- you haven’t been talking to me, you haven’t been looking at me, you haven’t been alone in the same room as me for MONTHS! LOOK AT ME WHEN WE TALK, CAS, I’M IN FRONT OF YOU NOT ON THE FLOOR! What is the problem?” his voice softened and he hoped it didn’t tremble as he asked “have I done something wrong? Have I hurt you?”  
When Cas looked up, Dean was on the verge of tears.  
“it’s alright, Dean. It’s... not your fault. I-I have been having this- this weird, bad… feeling.. around you and that” Cas seemed to have realized that he had been looking everywhere except at Dean this whole time and raised his eyes up to Dean’s own“ is why I have been staying away from you”  
“What kind of bad feeling Cas? We could fix this… it-it could be related to some.. case from way back.. there has to be something that could change this, Cas; I’ve been lonely this whole time... please...”

But Cas knew this wasn’t fixable, that he couldn’t ever go back, couldn’t tell Dean what it was. Cas was ashamed; And just so as to keep his word he turned around and started walking towards the door instead of zapping.  
“Cas”  
Cas couldn’t stop. If he did it wouldn’t end right.  
“Cas” Dean’s voice was raised  
Cas sped up just a little bit. The door was too far away for a calm walk out.  
“CAS!”  
Dean had moved and Cas knew he was fast.  
“Castiel.”  
Cas felt a strong arm on his shoulder. He had to stop right by the door so as to not reflexively open his wings. But that was a mistake. Still for no reason his body turned itself towards Dean. He was an arm’s length away from Dean. Dean, with his grass green, searching eyes. And for no reason at all Cas pulled Dean very close to himself. And then pushed him to the wall next to the door with such force that he shocked himself out of his stupor, apologized quickly and stepped out of the door.

 

Dean showed outwardly that he was ignorant, but that didn’t mean he was actually an idiot. There was no mistaking what he saw in Cas’ eyes. He’d seen it so often- every time he picked up someone at the club. And this discovery made him want to drown in alcohol. So ignoring the stock of alcohol they had at the bunker, Dean went to the bloody County bar.

He drank himself insane, picked up not one, but three girls and got a room at the nearest motel. That night, he didn’t touch any of them. And returned home to Sam talking to Castiel. Watching them have a normal conversation should have felt good, yet it felt like a stab in his heart.

He was hurt and angry and still aroused. He didn’t know what overcame him that he stormed right back out and went to the motel. The girls were still there but he drove them out and went to sleep. That night he dreamt of Cas and only of Cas. He dreamt of the time he first met him, of all the time they enjoyed together, of the time they quarreled, of the time they had and the time they lost, he dreamt of one time or another; with Cas. Time, time, time tIMe TIME! Time. That’s what he had forgotten. A voice telling him of the amount of time he would have to love Cas to save him. And the voice now said to him that Cas needs to know that Dean loved him or else-

But Dean had already woken up and was out of bed. He took a swig of whatever he had by his bedside, which, to his dismay, turned out to be water; which is why he was too sober to be doing this yet he had no time to get that drink he needed. So he closed his eyes and prayed for Cas to join him at the motel for something very important and, more importantly, urgent.

When Cas zapped to Dean, he was as baffled by the smile on his face as he was enchanted by it. He was further confounded by what Dean said.  
“I know what you are feeling, Cas, I understand you. Because I feel it too, for you.”  
Dean was forcing on his best, Oscar worthy smile and hoping that Cas bought it.  
Cas himself didn’t understand what he was feeling though. He spoke to Sam about it and the first thing he said was… “Well, this is awkward.”  
…and now Cas knew why. 

“I don’t know, Dean, this is a difficult feeling to go through… and it’s different from what you and me and we all think about it.”

“No Cas, it’s very easy. Let me show you”

and with that, Dean edged forward… until they were only an inch apart. And he plastered on a smile again but this time around both of them knew how fake it was. Yet, when Dean inched closer to Cas, Cas lost all sense. His hand automatically rose to touch Dean; wherever he could which was in this case, Dean’s shoulder. But the second it came remotely in contact with Dean, the hunter stepped back saying he couldn’t do it.

Cas squinted. And he noticed himself squinting too. Dean’s hand was massaging his forehead and the nose of his bridge at the same time. They were both confused. Dean was giving himself mixed signals, and Cas? Cas was on autopilot. He no longer existed at that point in that body. Cas had dissociated so hard he was actually about to exit Jimmy’s body. The light alerted Dean who brought Cas to his senses by calling out to him. When Cas was back, he had tears rolling down his cheek. Dean was so, so, sorry. But Cas was literally crumbling right before his eyes and all he could do was to sit him on the bed. He put an arm around Cas and hugged him from the side. At what point he kissed Cas he had no idea. But he knew he did it, he knew Cas was out of his stupor too and he knew that he had crossed a certain boundary that the two had set sometime during their friendship. But as they stared into each other’s eyes, they knew that it wasn’t a mistake. They knew, that they fit and they knew that while sexual urges weren’t what this was all about they had to give in, right about now, since they were both aroused and Dean was, for some reason, straddling Cas.

This position however didn’t last long, as Cas tackled Dean right back down. The way that Cas took lead in bed, ravaging Dean like famine had struck, Dean could only conclude who would be bottom. In fact he didn’t even get the chance to bargain otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. this is my impression of team freewill at s7 and a little s8 cz that's how far i've watched it. character development from s8 onwards isn't included. i also didn't get to really proofread this so please let me know if you find any mistakes in it so i can correct it. Thanks for reading! give feedback in comments if you liked it. criticism also accepted.


End file.
